


You Smell Like Tacos

by Navajo_Woman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drunkenness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:00:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6248170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navajo_Woman/pseuds/Navajo_Woman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written from a prompt. Cas is falling down drunk. And funny as hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Smell Like Tacos

Cas was drunk. Not just a ‘nice buzz’ drunk or even a slightly staggering drunk. Cas was falling down, silly as shit and funny as hell drunk.

He and Dean had been dating for about two months. Dean really liked Cas. They were very compatible in bed and Cas was funny and smart and beautiful. Sexy as hell.

This was the first time they had even gone to a bar together. They were here because the place had great music. But Cas just kept throwing back tequila shots and bam. He was drunk as a skunk.

Dean suggested they go home but Cas was having too much fun.

“Dean, Dean.”

“What Cas?”

“Knock, knock.”

“Okay, Cas. Who’s there?”

“Open the fucking door, it’s me!”

“Jesus, Cas, that’s awful.” Dean was chuckling.

Cas laughed hard. “You know what, Dean?”

“What Cas?”

“I love your cock. It’s magnificent.” Cas was speaking loudly.

“Sheesh Cas.  You don’t have to tell the whole bar.”

 

Then a guy came up and asked Cas to dance. Before Dean could say a word, Cas had jumped up and the guy was leading Cas to the dance floor. Cas was swaying badly.

The guy put his arms around Cas and they began to sway.

Dean couldn’t believe how angry he felt. He had a knot in his stomach the size if Texas.

“Fucking son of a bitch.”

Dean got up and headed onto the dance floor.

“Excuse me, dude, but this one is taken.”

The guy wanted to get belligerent. “I don’t see a ring on him…”

Dean stood up his full 6’ 2” and growled, “Beat it. Now.”

The guy left.

  
Cas threw his arms around Dean. “I missed you. Where were you? You got lost?”

Dean smiled. “Yeah, Cas, I got lost. But I’m here now. And he put his arms around Cas. Cas threw his arms around Dean’s neck. “Dance with me Dean.’

“I think we are already dancing, Cas.”

“Oh goody. I love to dance with you.”

Dean just had to laugh.

 

When the dance was over, Dean was leading Cas back to the table. Cas stopped and leaned in towards a guy. “You smell like tacos. I love tacos.”

The guy glared at Cas but Dean was laughing too hard to say anything to the guy. Luckily he didn’t get up. Dean put Cas back in his chair.

Cas gazed longingly at Dean.

“Dean, your eyes are as beautiful as a bowl of lime jello.”

Dean was laughing so hard he was having trouble catching his breath.

When the waitress came to the table, Dean asked for two cups of coffee.

Cas looked at her and said, “So you ever wonder if fish piss.”

She laughed and Dean howled. Cas was killing him.

 

She brought the coffee. Cas sipped his. He looked in his cup and said, “I wonder if coffee beans would make you fart?”

Dean bundled Cas up and took him to the car. Dean hugged Cas tightly.

This guy was so fucking adorable.

Dean realized he really loved Cas. Really, _really_ loved Cas.

He said, “Cas, I love you.”

Cas looked lovingly at him and said, “I know. I was wondering when you would figure that out. And by the way, I love you too.” And with that, he passed out.

 


End file.
